


The Perfect Night

by TheAlphasGirl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-24 00:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAlphasGirl/pseuds/TheAlphasGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Lydia's first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Night

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this ended up being harder than I thought it would be. It might just be because I’m tired, I don’t know but I find it hard to write Stydia smut. Probably just because I see Stiles as such an innocent being. I hope you enjoy it though. It’s probably choppy because after each sentence I would stop and ponder about whether or not Stiles would actually do that.

Lydia Martin was by no means a virgin. Nor was she a slut. She knew what she liked and that was that.

 

And she liked it rough. Well, to tell you the truth, she’d only ever had rough sex.

 

Her first time had been with a drunk sophomore name Jake. Or maybe it was John? She had been a little tipsy at the time. It was her first high school party after all. Anyway, he’d pretty much had two hard thrusts before he passed out on top of her.

 

The second person she had sex with, she met during  a summer visit to Italy with her mom. She met Angelo when she was shopping at a local impresa. He had been kind to her, continuously flashing his pearly white smile. Before she knew it they were on a date. The night went well, he held open doors for her, kissed her hand, and took her for a walk underneath the stars. Lydia generally liked him, and she let him lead her to his house, where they hadn’t even made it to the bedroom before he had her pinned against the door. 30 minutes of rough thrusts lead her to her first orgasm.

 

The third person , was with Jackson. While he never hit her, he was a very angry person and he usually took it out during sex. So, every time was fairly raw and uncontrolled.

 

And the fourth person she ever slept with was Aiden. With all his wolf tendancies, it was amazing she wasn’t killed. He hardly ever held back and she was often covered in bruises and scratches.

 

Being what she was used too, rough was exactly what she expected when she slept with Stiles.

 

Boy was she wrong.

 

_It started out as a innocent evening.  Stiles had called Lydia over, wanting to have a movie night before the start of their Senior Year. And of course, being the gentleman he was, he even agreed to watch The Notebook._

_She showed up an hour later in her pajamas with Twix, Reese’s, and her little stuffed wolf. (Of course, he got it for her as a joke, but she slept with it every night)_

_They started out with some comedies. Pitch Perfect. We’re the Millers. Then they moved on to her romance movies._

_As the night wore on, Lydia moved closer to him. And by the time they finished The Notebook, she was sitting in his lap. Her head was tucked gently under his head and her arm was wrapped tightly around Louie (short for lupine), the wolf._

_Stiles had his eyes glued to the tv, not wanting to be caught looking down her tank top. Because dear lord, how did she expect him not to look when she’s dressed like that? In a barely there tank top, and shorts that should be considered underwear._

_God, think about something else. Puppies, dead puppies. Scott naked and twerking. Yeah that dimmed about any arousal he had going on._

_A half hour passed before Stiles heard the light snoring coming from his pretty redhead. Whoda thunk that Lydia Martin snored?, he thought as he gathered her up in his arms. It was hard to turn off the TV and hold her still but he managed and he made his way with her upstairs._

_His father had gone out of town with Ms. McCall for a weekend getaway, so the house was empty. Thank gosh. Stiles pushed his door open and place Lydia gently onto his bed._

_She whimpered lightly and pulled Louie tight to her chest. “ Stiles?”_

_About to grab his pajamas, his hand paused over his closet door. “Yeah?”_

_“I’m ready.”_

_Was it possible for a 17year old boy to have a heart attack? Because he was pretty certain he was having one at that moment._

_“Uhm. Ready for what exactly? Because I think I know what you’re implying but you know what happens when you assume. You make an ass out of you and me. NOT to say that you’re an ass! Dear gosh please stop me.”_

_Still half asleep, Lydia smiled at him and knelt on the end of his bed. “Sex, Stiles. I know I told you I wanted to wait but I think I’m ready.”_

_Fist pumping internally, his eyes became as wide as saucers. “R-really? Because you know, I mean.. I really.. No, I mean-”_

_Rolling her eyes, Lydia got off the bed and tugged his head down to hers. Perfectly plump strawberry lips cut him off and he instantly fell into the kiss._

_They stayed like that. Completely engrossed in each other. All they could feel was the passion, and fire that had built up over the months before. Slowly, they made their way to the bed, clothes being tossed with every step._

_Hands were everywhere, desperately trying to mesmerize every inch of skin exposed. Falling back onto the soft sheets, Stiles searched in the nightstand for the condom he had stored for just this moment._

_Lydia pulled his hand back to her body, “I’m on the pill.”_

_God could she be anymore perfect, he thought as he pushed her shorts and underwear down, leaving her completely naked. She was so beautiful. Her plump breasts were peaked in the cold air, just begging to be kissed. And he did. He worshipped them. Gently suckling the tan beads and massaging its twin._

_All Lydia could do was moan and run her fingers through his soft hair. “Please, Stiles. I need you.”_

_Fuck, was he dreaming? He had to be dreaming? His zipper rubbed against his erection and he grimaced. Nope not a  dream. Stiles divested himself of his jeans and kissed her slowly._

_“You really want to do this? I can stop.” No he couldn’t. But he would try for her._

_Instead of saying the words she knew he knew, she wrapped her legs around his hips and pressed her heat up against the thick ridge of his manhood. Jesus, was that woman trying to kill him? He pressed the tip into her, moaning at the velvet warmth that surrounded him._

_Red painted nails dug into his shoulders, pressing him to move forward. Stiles pushed himself in slowly, giving her time to adjust to his size. He was way bigger than she had expected, and more than she’d ever taken before. Her body clenched around him, trying to accommodate his girth._

_As soon as he hit the hilt, he stopped. Fuck, she was tight and it was taking all he had not to cum inside her. She dug her nails into his shoulder again and he started a slow rhythm inside of her. It was a slow dance. One that sent sparks flying through both their bodies._

_He stared down into her eyes, watching the pleasure that washed over her face with every thrust._

_“So beautiful,” he moaned, leaning in to kiss her gently. A dark blush washed over her entire body._

_Their pace increased slowly, but never too rough. It was slow, sweet. Perfect. That was it. It was perfect._

_When Stiles felt the familiar burning at the base of his spine, he reached between their bodies to rub the little nub he’d read about in one of her Cosmos. Instantly, she pressed her hips up into his, moaning wildly._

_He’d have to get a subscription to Cosmo._

_Two. Three flicks of his thumb was all it took before she was clenching around him and screaming his name._

_“Oh God! Stiles!”_

_The sound of his name on her lips is what pushed him over the edge. Sparks passed in front of his eyes and he pushed inside to the hilt. He came, spilling inside her, triggering another orgasm for her. Her inner muscles clenched, milking him for everything he was worth._

_For hours they laid together, her head on his chest, just talking and joking. It was perfect. The perfect night._

 

—————————————————————————————

  
Maybe slow wasn’t so bad after all


End file.
